Un simple acto
by PuurpleSky9
Summary: Su destino era aún un misterio; su procedencia era oscura y llena de lágrimas, caídas y plegarias olvidadas en ese frío rincón; su presente... seguir corriendo para alejarse de aquel que una vez tuvo su corazón y lo rompió un poco más, sólo un poco más. -AU
1. Chapter 1: Un poco más

_**UN SIMPLE ACTO**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen.

 **Author's Notes:** Hace un par de años un amigo me prestó una serie sin saber que me haría tan fan de ella que me animaría a escribir un fanfiction sobre el (mi primero escrito); aunque en esos momentos por muchas situaciones personales no tenia ninguna intención de publicarla, ahora el tiempo ha pasado y las heridas han cerrado. Es por ello que te agradezco lector que le des un poco de tu tiempo a este fic que fue rescatado del baúl de los recuerdos para que vea la luz y tal vez te llene de sentimientos increíbles, así como el publicarlo ahora lo hace para mi. ¡Muchas gracias!

 _ **CAPITULO 1: UN POCO MÁS**_

"Muévete, muévete, muévete..."

Primero dio unos cuantos pasos lentos, como si algo le impidiera aquello. No volteó a ver ni un segundo, ahora sólo había una salida, seguir adelante.

"Más rápido, más rápido, más, más, ¡más!..."

Poco a poco su velocidad iba aumentando, oía voces alrededor suyo, ¿importaban? No realmente, no era suficiente... trató de retener a toda costa los ríos de lágrimas que ya habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos; sus piernas ya no respondían, estas seguían corriendo a todo lo que daban, hacia un lugar aún desconocido.

"¿Por qué? ¿por qué?..."

Esa era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez, no lo entendía, no... no quería comprenderlo, esa era la verdad, siempre lo tuvo muy presente, pero se dejó engañar fácilmente por todas esas ilusiones infantiles y esa `sonrisa´ que en ese momento le rompía poco a poco su ya roto corazón.

"Un poco más, ¡qué mas da! Fue su culpa después de todo ¿no? si hubiera sido más fuerte, inteligente... mejor"

Sentía que le faltaba aire, tal vez era por lo que había corrido o tal vez por todos esos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, recuerdos de un ayer perdido por un simple hecho como la unión de dos labios... siempre pensó que eso era algo más, ¿porque pensar lo contrario si ya sabía la verdad?¿porque dolía demasiado de todos modos? No era amor lo que sentía ¿o si?

"¡No!, que tontería...pero..."

Ese maldito pero existía, al igual que todos esos hermosos y felices recuerdos.

El parque empezó a divisarse pero seguía corriendo, ¿porque? ya estaba muy lejos, ya no podía lastimar más; lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas como siempre lo habían hecho en el pasado.

"Tonterías, no son más que tonterías"

Esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esas caricias, esas palabras de cariño alguna vez le pertenecieron, ahora ya no importaba...

-Tonterías- repitió en un suave susurro mientras limpiaba rápidamente sus ojos y seguía su carrera contra lo que ahora era parte de la colección de recuerdos dolorosos.

El lago, las flores, las risas...

Por fin podía ver el fin del parque, que ahora era parte sus recuerdos.

-Un...poco...más...-dijo jadeando por la falta de aire mientras su mente solo repasaba esa escena como una película de horror...nuevas lágrimas se formaron... no todavía no era suficiente la distancia.

"Más, más, más..." se decía mientras ríos recorrieron sus mejillas. No sabía porque pero lo único que deseaba era irse de ese lugar lo más lejos posible y que esa persona la siguiera, como deseaba pensar de esa manera, ¿pero que ganaba con eso? ¿olvidarlo?...olvidarlo le sería imposible concluyo, pero... aquella persona al parecer ya lo había hecho, ¿porque no hacerlo también?

Correr, correr, dejar todo el dolor atrás para siempre, acelero un poco más, ese ferviente deseo la impulsaba a ir más lejos; sino podía olvidarlo, sino podía arreglar su corazón, por lo menos quería que ese dolor se fuera y ya no rompiera más su roto corazón.

Su destino era aún un misterio; su procedencia era oscura y llena de lágrimas, caídas y plegarias olvidadas en ese frío rincón; su presente... seguir corriendo para alejarse de aquel que una vez tuvo su corazón y lo rompió un poco más, sólo un poco más.

 _TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2: Relationships

_**UN SIMPLE ACTO**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Author's Notes:** Leyendo nuevamente mi primer texto me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado mi forma de escribir estos últimos años. Espero disfruten el nuevo capitulo.

 **CAPITULO 2: RELATIONSHIPS**

La tarde pasaba lenta y casi era noche; sabía a la perfección que nadie lo esperaba en ese frío departamento, entonces porqué apurarse por llegar pronto a ese lugar, simple: una corazonada.

Él era así, se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus impulsos que, hasta este momento, le habían causado emociones encontradas y desilusiones… sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar lo que había recordado, esta vez no podía omitir lo que sentía.

De la nada la vio salir corriendo, como si huyera de algo, la llamó por su nombre pero pareció que ella no lo había escuchado, sino que había aumentado considerablemente su velocidad, no desvió su mirada de la chica, jamás la había visto así, le preocupaba… de un instante a otro apareció su amigo y rival del mismo lugar de donde ella había salido, le envió una mirada de desaprobación y deseaba que él le respondiera las preguntas que había formulado su cabeza: ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Qué le había hecho a la hermosa chica para ponerla en ese estado?

Sus miradas se cruzaron, negro se encontró con azul, para luego desviarla y seguir su camino desesperado, no había tiempo para explicaciones; sabía perfectamente que él era el culpable de todo este embrollo, pero en ese instante supo que ese baka le importaba ella, la quería aunque él no lo admitiera; para alguien distraído como él, sabía leer muy bien a su amigo, que después de lo ocurrido lo consideraba como un hermano y al parecer ese sentimiento era mutuo. Siguió caminando, luego le explicaría, esta vez confiaría en él para que arreglara las cosas, pero aún así no se explicaba la extraña reacción de la joven, ¿acaso ella también sentía algo por él? "Suertudo" susurro para sus adentros; ella era rara, como casi todas las chica que conocía, estaba de acuerdo con Shikamaru…sin duda las chicas eran problemáticas, pero al recordar el rostro feliz y cálido de la joven ese pensamiento se desvanecía; era especial, esa era la razón por la cual él se fijó en ella.; muy amable y respetuosa, mas valía que no le hiciera daño o él mismo se encargaría de él…

Entonces se fijó en ella, las piezas del rompecabezas se empezaron a unir; ella le había causado un gran daño, ya no importaba más, ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta que hacía años eran los mejores amigos del mundo; memorias perdidas, un error, por supuesto la de él por haber confiado algo tan precioso a ella.

Se acercó a ella hasta estar de frente a la persona que ya no sabía si seguirla amando u odiarla por completo; tenía húmedas sus suaves mejillas y se podía divisar un pequeño rubor; aquella mujer alguna vez le había quitado el sueño, lo había hecho suspirar, aún parecía hacerlo, se maldijo por dentro de tan solo pensar semejante barbaridad; por tonto, por iluso, le había dado su corazón y ¿que era lo que le daba a cambió? Rechazó rotundamente sus sentimientos de una manera frívola, ya que al parecer ella ya se lo había dado a otro que no le correspondía… en un punto estuvo a punto de perder una de sus más grandes amistades que había cambiado la oscuridad por la luz, pero aquella joven de sonrisa cálida había impedido eso con su comprensión y apoyo…

¿Cuántas veces le vio llorar de la misma manera por él? ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no le convenía? ¿Cuántas veces estuvo a su lado sin importar que se le rompiera su propio corazón? ¿Cuántas veces….?¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que la amaba? No la quería, la amaba con todo su ser y es así como ella le pagó, y la cuenta ya olvidada por tantas veces repitiendo las mismas frases, probablemente hubiesen más que de estrellas en el firmamento.

Se acercó un poco, sentimientos enterrados por él trataban de salir y consolar a la mujer frente a él, se lo había advertido ¿no?

-Tonta-dijo en un tono distante y seco, algo no propio de él- te lo dije, no me escuchaste, ahora es tu problema.- sólo vio que en su rostro se formó una sonrisa "Que cínica" pensó para sí, pero sin duda le impresionó las palabras producidas por la joven, que se fue retirando con la cabeza alta y sin mirar atrás, dejando como siempre a un joven roto.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, la pequeña voz de ella repetía esa frase tan detestada por él, una que ya había escuchado con anterioridad siendo producidos por esos mismos labios:

-Te equivocas.

TBC


End file.
